This invention relates to outboard motors.
In forward gear, the reaction forces on an outboard motor propeller tend to push the submerged portion of the motor toward the stern of the boat. However, in reverse gear, the reaction forces on the propeller tend to push the submerged portion of the motor away from the stern of the boat. To help prevent this from occurring, some non-rigid mounting brackets utilize a stabilizing link to connect the motor with the boat to make the bracket more rigid.
In some outboards utilizing a non-rigid mounting bracket, a hook is used to connect the motor with the boat before operating the motor in reverse gear. Typically, some kind of mechanical linkage connects to the hook and the transmission shift lever. The linkage is arranged such that when the transmission is engaged in reverse gear, the linkage engages the hook with the crossbar. Similarly, when the transmission is disengaged from reverse gear, the linkage typically disengages the hook from the crossbar.
The present invention provides a solenoid-operated reverse hook assembly for an outboard motor. One construction of the hook assembly includes a reverse hook assembly that is adapted to attach an outboard motor to a fixed member of a marine vessel, such as a crossbar of a boat, canoe, or raft. The reverse hook assembly includes a movable hook engageable with the crossbar or other fixed member, a solenoid having a movable plunger, a linkage that selectively moves the hook in response to movement of the plunger, and a switch electrically connecting the solenoid with a power source.
Another construction of the hook assembly includes a reverse hook assembly that is adapted to attach an outboard motor to a marine vessel, including a movable hook engageable with the crossbar, a solenoid having a movable plunger, a lever coupled to the plunger, a rod that selectively moves the hook in response to movement of the lever, and a switch electrically connecting the solenoid with a power source.
The present invention also provides a method of actuating a reverse hook assembly for an outboard motor including manipulating a switch to a first position, applying a first voltage to a solenoid to initiate movement of the hook assembly, replacing the first voltage with a second voltage to the solenoid to maintain the hook assembly in an engaged position, the second voltage being less than the first voltage, manipulating the switch to a second position, and removing the second voltage from the solenoid to initiate movement of the hook assembly toward a disengaged position.
Further constructions and features of the present invention, together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like elements have like numerals throughout the drawings.